A number of perfume materials with a floral scent have conventionally been known. Among them, aroma chemicals with aldehyde moiety, typified by Lilial, are greatest in number and besides, they form an important category. They are however not always stable in fragrant products which have various pHs or various product forms. Accordingly, it is often difficult to impart the products with freshness, natural feeling, mildness, voluminous feeling or stable lasting property and there is a limitation in the perfume preparation.
In addition, many floral aroma chemicals with alcohol moiety have been known and the typical example of them is phenethyl alcohol. Phenethyl alcohol itself is poor in lasting property so that it cannot easily impart perfumery products with a stable lasting scent.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a novel compound which has a floral scent, high stability and excellent lasting property in a mixture system; and also a perfume composition comprising the compound.